


A Bit of Plotting

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Multi, POV CC-2224 | Cody, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Cody, Obi-Wan, and Rex discuss their future plans.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Bit of Plotting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



Cody presses his face against Obi-Wan’s bare shoulder. He’s grinning too hard to do anything else. Rex is a firm presence against his back. Their legs are tangled and Rex’s arm is firmly around his waist, while Rex’s forehead is pressing between his shoulder blades. Obi-Wan’s fingers slide through his hair. Cody presses a kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“You feel very content right now,” Obi-Wan comments lazily.

“I’d be willing to bet so do you right now,” he retorts.

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, then shifts so he can look at Rex. “I’m glad we found him.”

“Farming. Why would he take up farming?” Cody complains.

“I think he was just helping out until he could book transport back to Coruscant,” Obi-Wan suggests. “Cut, Suu, and their children seemed nice enough.”

“He was feeding chickens,” Cody sighs. 

“They were rather lovely chickens,” Obi-Wan teases, barely holding back his laughter.

Cody raises his eyebrows. “Nearly lost Rex to two farmers with lovely chickens.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s how it went.”

“No,” Cody admits. “If that’s what he wanted then I’d have been happy for him.”

“Well now he’s trying to sleep,” Rex complains with a yawn. “He’d prefer to be a sleep right now.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan asks before leaning over Cody to kiss him. Cody wets his lips as he watches. Rex looks a bit dazed when Obi-Wan shifts away.

Then Rex shakes himself, leans in and kisses him. Cody pushes up into the kiss. He smiles into it, letting himself cup the back of Rex’s head. Rex pulls back and sighs. “When we get back to Coruscant we are going to be so busy. I’d like some sleep beforehand.”

“Mostly just stopping to pick up my new padawan and Master Hett,” Obi-Wan says.

“I don’t think I’ve met Master Hett,” Rex admits.

Obi-Wan settles back against his pillow with a sigh. “Well, it seems that Anakin’s daughter made a stop on Tatooine to kill Jabba the Hutt before making her way to Coruscant, impersonating her mother, and killing Palaptine.”

“Her killing Palaptine saved a lot of lives,” Cody comments. “I’m sure she had similar reasons for killing Jabba.”

Obi-Wan hums a considering noise. “Yes well, Anakin’s sister-in-law Beru has organized the farmers into setting up a government so that the power vacuum created by Jabba’s death won’t create more hardship for them. They’re petitioning to join the Republic, but they’ve requested assistance in finding out how the Tuskens would like to be represented. Master Hett hasn’t been to Tatooine in a number of years, so he asked that another Jedi come along as well.”

“He going to mind if two clones tag along?” Cody asks.

“He’d welcome you,” Obi-Wan reassures. “I know I’d prefer you both there.”

Cody smiles as he watches a grin spread over Rex’s face. Rex’s grin turns into a smirk, “Maybe this Beru will have more blackmail material.”

“Watching his time-traveling daughter ride herd on General Skywalker wasn’t enough for you?” Cody teases.

Rex shrugs, then tilts his head towards Obi-Wan. “Is your new padawan Kix?”

“Kix, as it turns out, is apt at healing so he’ll be studying with the Knight Offee.”

“Is it Banks?” Cody guesses. “I always told him that his shooting off several angles thing couldn’t all be math.”

“It turns out he can see shatterpoints, so he’ll be studying with Master Windu,” Obi-Wan informs them.

Rex leans his chin on Cody’s shoulder. “Are you going to tell us?”

“I’m rather liking your guessing,” Obi-Wan smiles.

Rex laughs as he leans over Cody to kiss Obi-Wan again. Cody smiles, none of them are going to sleep for a while, but he wouldn't want this any other way.


End file.
